User blog:Muhammad Amir/Updates
New year, new resolutions and new housekeeping. This year, the wiki needs to be revamped for the reader's own comfort and 1. Official romanization The Japanese Wikipedia has finally upgraded to install official romanizations for each monsters. Right now, we're going to use these romanizations on each pages. But if said page had a proof of their romanization, then they can keep it. No shouting intended below... ORDER OF RELIABLE ROMANIZATION: *IMODE = MERCHANDISE = BANDAI PRODUCT = SCREENSHOT → CRUNCHYROLL = Romanization dispute Allowed Also, when it comes to romanization, a poll is legitimate when the discussed matter has both reliable sources (eg. Alien Raybeak has imode and magazine and Alien Raybeek is from screenshot). Alien_Raybeak_imode.jpg|"Alien Raybeak" from Imode Raybeek.png|"Alien Raybeek" from screencap Juda_Spector_name.png|"Juda-Spector" from Imode Ultraman_X_Cyber_Judar_Spectre_Card.png|"Cyber Judar Spectre" from Cyber Card Forbidden If its one sided (aka Nurse has Cyber Card but Narse don't), a poll is automatically cancelled. This also exclude the URL, which is simply made as address with no confirmation. *Spark Lens/Spark Lence dispute Beta Spark box.jpg|DX Beta Spark (If you saw the packaging closely, it says "X Park Lence". Ultra Replica Spark Lence.jpg|"THE SUCCESSOR OF THE LIGHT" "ULTRA REPLICA SPARK LENCE" (no shouting intended, label capitalization) Ultra Replica Spark Lence 2.jpg|Same from previous DSC_1221-440x293.jpg|Thank you Dengeki Hobby Stainless Steel Tumbler.jpg|stainless steel tumbler *Narse/Nurse dispute Ultraman_X_Cyber_Nurse_Card.PNG|"Cyber Nurse" Cyber Card Narse_Space_dragon_modle.png|Bandai's "SPACE DRAGON NURSE" *Bolst/Vorst dispute IR_AG_Vorst_KJ_Custom_YL_GN_card.jpg|Card merchandise from V Choco Wafers 2. Source and reliable citations Partially a continuation from above, please provide official spelling source for every romanization. If there is none in Japanese, Crunchyroll is the solution but if there is zero, fan romanization is legit unless Tsuburaya Prod or Bandai released it late. 3. Stats and Powers and Weapons on Profile/Data section Didn't any of you realise that these things flooded the Navbox lately? Isn't this bugging out the readers? Instead of... Stats *Height: *Weight: *Origin: Powers and Weapons TBA Ultraman Ginga try Place these ":;". When adding smaller sections, try "::;" :;Stats *Height: *Weight: *Origin: :;Powers and Weapons TBA ::;Ultraman Ginga TBA 4. Italicization of story title To all users including admins, many of you are aware of my editing streak to italicize shows and story (eg. Ultraseven and Ultraseven). The main reason for this is to differentiate from a movie/story and their eponymous character. Such a thing is practiced long ago in Wikipedia and this should be implemented in Wikia for a better efficiency. If you want to put apostrophe after the italicization, try placing " ": Ultraman X s main protagonist is Daichi Ozora. thus... Ultraman X s main protagonist is Daichi Ozora. It does not conflict with the main system. 5. Reason why there are Choju after Giant Yapool In Ultraman Ace, Giant Yapool died and the only Choju at his disposal are Mazarius, Verokron II and Jumbo King. Others are seemingly unrelated or affiliated with other aliens. The reason behind this? Its simple. In one reference in Japan Wikipedia, Giant Yapool's death caused his cells to disperse across the Earth despite fighting in a different dimension. His cells infect everyday objects and/or innocent life forms into Choju, while other aliens sought these monsters as their own. 6: Possessions This is also for me as a grim reminder for me too. Infected or possessed like the Chaos Header will be counted as victims, and they would be given galleries instead of "Data" section. Conclusion This is mostly concerning the first part. At the end, my only wish is for the readers (registered and fandom user alike) to be brave facing changes and truths. Never let obsession and comfort zone blinding you from the truth. As an admin, I am ready to face complaints (go ahead and call me whatever you like (eg. dictator, Hitler, bully) but at the same time please reflect on your actions as well. This is a non-fanon wiki, right? Aren't we responsible to adhere truths, not fanmade or obsessions? PS (To Japan Wikipedia) Took you three years and a half after my debut to install the official romanization. Seriously, what took you so long... Muhammad Amir (talk) 09:41, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts